


Inspiring

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, General, M/M, Nerves, reaction fic, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all his life, he never thought he’d see a same sex engagement that wasn’t (hopefully) his own. But to see one in the town where he grew up, the town he was ridiculed in, is… Extraordinary. Two years ago, it had felt bold to hold hands with Blaine at that very same table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiring

**Author's Note:**

> Reaction fic to 4x22, All or Nothing.

Kurt still feels shocked. It’s a little brisk when they finally leave Breadstix, and he folds his arms over his chest, staring straight ahead with his mind reeling slightly. In all his life, he never thought he’d see a same sex engagement that wasn’t (hopefully) his own. But to see one in the town where he grew up, the town he was  _ridiculed_  in, is… Extraordinary. Two years ago, it had felt bold to hold hands with Blaine at that very same table.

Today, people had stood up and cheered.

Kurt wonders if maybe the world is progressing faster than he thought.

Blaine is walking quietly beside him, and he’s been surprisingly quiet since the engagement had happened. Maybe he’s in shock, too.

"Well," Kurt says, as they reach the car, not looking forward to a silent ride back to his house. It suddenly feels weird that he accepted the invitation to let Blaine drive him, more suffocating than it had when he’d climbed into the car earlier in the evening.

In fact, everything feels a little more suffocating.

Blaine raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t say anything.

"I wasn’t really expecting that." He climbs into the passenger seat, and watches Blaine slip behind the steering wheel. Blaine smiles, turning his head as if he’s trying to hide it from Kurt.

"Yeah… It was…" Blaine pauses, shakes his head once, and laughs a little. “Inspiring." He starts the car.

"I can’t believe it happened in  _Breadstix_. In  _Ohio_." Kurt stares up at the ceiling of the car, bewildered. “I guess it was pretty inspiring. To know that the world is actually changing."

When he turns to look at Blaine, expecting to see his agreement written on his lips, he’s met with something else—a frown, a pinched look of concentration on his face. He looks… Upset. But then the look is gone.

"Yeah, yeah, it really is," Blaine agrees, although he sounds a lot less enthusiastic than Kurt had expected.

"Hey." Kurt snaps his fingers, trying to get his attention, and Blaine seems to shake out of a stupor, turning to glance at him before his eyes return to the road. “Are you okay? You’ve been acting kind of weird."

"I’m fine." Blaine flashes an unconvincing smile at him. “Just… Nervous. About Regionals."

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about. You guys are amazing.  _You’re_  amazing."

Blaine ducks his head in that way he does when he’s embarrassed, and Kurt smiles softly.

"I’m glad you’re going to be there," Blaine whispers, not turning to look at him, and Kurt reaches to squeeze Blaine’s arm where it’s resting on the gear shift.

"Me too."


End file.
